Silly Moment
by Minerva08
Summary: Set in DH. After George loses his ear, he and Fred get some alone time when the others go back into the yard to wait for the others to arrive. My little story about how they've filled in their time. Warning: GWxFW which means slight twincest.


I'm quoting something from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows here, and if it's not allowed please do let me know.

Oh, this contains slight twincest and it's kind of sickly sweet, but you can blame the plotbunnies for that, this scene just wouldn't leave me alone.

And yes, my grammar sucks but I'm 15 and Dutch so cut me some slack. And any tips on how to improve my writing would be very much appreciated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For the first time since Harry had known him, Fred seemed to be lost for words. He gaped over the back of the sofa at his twin's wounds as if he could not believe what he was seeing.

Perhaps roused by the sound of Fred and their father's arrival, George stirred.

'How do you feel, Georgie?' whispered Mrs Weasley.

George's fingers groped for the side of his head.

'Saint-like' he murmered.

'What's wrong with him?' Croaked Fred, looking terrified. 'Is his mind affected?'

'Saint-like' repeated George, opening his eyes and looking up at his brother. 'You see, I'm holy. _Holey_, Fred, geddit?'

Mrs Weasley sobbed harder than ever. Colour flooded Fred's pale face.

'Pathetic,' he told George. 'Pathetic!' With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for _holey_?'

'Ah well,' said George, grinning at his tear-soaked mother. 'You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone had left to await the arrival of the others, Fred fell down next to his wounded brother on the couch.

"You're not in pain are you?" he asked as he looked at the black hole where once his twin's ear was with a pained face.

"Nah, Mum patched me up, guess I'm just a little weak from the blood loss." George smiled reassuringly.

Fred let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "You'll be fine soon" he stated, and rested his head on his twins shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be better in no time, you just watch" George smiled lightly, rested his hand on his brothers head and closed his eyes.

"Do you think the others are alright?" he asked after a short while, with a worried look on his face.

Fred lifted his head up and looked into eyes who were precisely the same as his. "They'll be fine" he gave his brother a peck on his lips. "Just fine." (And) he pulled his twin into an embrace. "Just fine" he muttered again.

After holding his twin for a while, Fred broke their hug. "So, still weak from blood loss?" he asked with a grin on his face.

George looked up a little confused from the sudden change "A..a bit" he stuttered before he was cut of by a strong kiss, and he couldn't resist to give in. He wrapped his arms around his brothers neck and soon they were exploring each others mouths as it was their first time doing that. When they finally parted (because they really did need some air) George's worried look was gone and Fred smiled contently.

"Now, promise me you'll be a good boy for the rest of this damned war will ya?" Fred asked with a charactaristic grin.

His brother let out a small laugh "You know me, how could I not be?" but nodded reassuringly after Fred hit him on his arm, not all that painfull but still, after all the bloodloss!

He told his brother that and received another punch, just for good measure. After that and seeing his brother's wide grin, he couldn't help but to laugh, just to laugh at all the silliness going on between the two of them and the rest of the world.

Not being able to resist to his brothers laughter, Fred laughed along with him, while outside people were the most worried they'd ever been in their lives, but that didn't matter to them, it didn't concern them, or at least not for now.


End file.
